Here We Go Again
by tHe-BaD-wRiTeR
Summary: Love is a war that can be fought with kisses or harsh words in moments of anger, but sometimes we forget to stop before all is lost. Arthur doesn't know what he's doing and Ludwig isn't too sure either. All they know is that whatever they are in, is a mess. And If thats love, that's good Contents:Alchol, fights and drunken kisses that turn into more. "Just another fight, another


**AN:** So, I wanted to read some GerUK and couldn't find much I hadn't already read, and seeing as I felt like doing some writing to gear up for finishing another of my stories I created this! I hope you like it and If there are any flaws, apologies. Don't forget to review! :)

* * *

**- Here We Go Again -**

Arthur threw in the rest of Ludwig s clothes from his room in with his own washing as he leaned down to shut the door before a top fell out.

He was just about to put it in the was before he looked at it once more, holding it out in front of him as he noted the size.

Too small for the German and not something Arthur would wear. It hit him like a brick when he realised it belonged to the Italian.

He placed it on the counter before shutting the washing machine door, adding washing powder and pressing start.

He took one more look at the T-shirt before shaking his head and rushing to his room, collapsing on his bed as he stuffed his face in the pillars.

The thought of binning it crossed his mind as the front door opened and shut, announcing his room-mates return as his name echoed throughout the flat.

He felt his heart bump as he slowly walked towards where the noise came from in the sitting room, greeted by an image of Ludwig straightening up the stack of books left on the table.

"Yes, Ludwig?" Arthur looked over the man, unable to ignore how his crisp white shirt fitted him perfectly.

"Would it kill you to do some tidying while I'm out, I shouldn't be expected to do it all"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course It wouldn't, Ludwig"

The German stood straight as he peeked at the Brit, his glasses resting on his nose.

"Vat is it?" His accent peeked through as he spoke.

"Nothing, nothing at all"

Ludwig let it go. His day was stressful enough without having to babysit a grown man.

"How was your day?" Arthur sat down on the settee beside him and Ludwig noted how his green eyes seemed to twinkle with something.

"Very good thank you, and yours?"

"It was alright"

Returning to his book he tried to pick up from where he left, but each time the words wouldn't sink in as he felt green eyes stare into his side.

He shut the book and looked back. He knew what Arthur really wanted to know and unless he asked he wasn't going to say a word. It was going to be one of those nights again.

"I found his T-shirt" Arthur hummed, attempting to say it nonchalantly and failing as a bitter

hint of jealousy fell through his words.

Ludwig's heart skipped a beat as the words seemed to ring through his head.

"So?" He kept his eyes trained on the carpet know, not wanting to look at anything else.

"I just thought you should know" Arthur fidgeted with his hands, suddenly feeling quite awkward and wishing he never brought it up.. Why did he bring it up?

"You can always talk to me about it, y'know" Arthur broke the silence.

"Because you dealt with being left so well didn't you" The moment it came out he regretted it, not meaning it to come as harsh.

"At least I dealt with it instead of ignoring that I wasn't wanted" Arthur whipped back as he felt his emotions rise up from Ludwig's words.

Ludwig jumped up from the settee and paced back and forewords as he shouted.

"The difference between us though Is I choose to leave and you where left in the dust, I don't even know why you are here sometimes"

"I'm here because for some fucking reason I love you, but you are right, sometimes I don't even know either. I'm sick of fighting any time I breach that memory of you and him. Because guess what Ludwig, he isn't here and I am. "

"You think I don't here you cry for him at night? I know about the photos Arthur, I know you still have his number in your phone. So before you try to lecture me how about you fix yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Arthur left the room and walked into the kitchen, his throat felt tight as he filled a glass with water and sipping it. He felt Ludwig's presence before he heard him.

"Just another fight, another dose to fight the loneliness that drowns us both. Why pretend it's love when your eyes still search for him in every crowd. He'll always be in your heart, wont he? Even though he.."

The German sounded weak as he spoke quietly at the Brit, but before he could finish Arthur spun around and shouted back.

"He left me? He broke me? Trust me, I fucking know. But you don't get to act like your perfect, your just as broken as me Lud, we are both fucked"

The words flew at him like venom. He didn't look up from the floor but stood motionlessly as silence surrounded them both.

Arthur felt Ludwig's hand rest on his shoulder and he sighed. He felt so tired to go through this again but he couldn't

deny he was right. Francis was his everything a long time ago. But he wasn't his now. He wanted to tell him, that this

wasn't pretend, he didn't just need but wanted the German, to hold his head in his hands and kiss him till he knew.

He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves before he took the plunge.

"You.. I love you, I'm lonely, scared and broken but it's your eyes I search for, your hand I look for Lud.."

He shook his head before Ludwig began to speak, wanting to finish.

"I want to break the rules with you, I don't care If we're broken as long as we're broken together. Me and you"

Arthur stroke the hand on his shoulder before he turned around to be greeted by two blue eyes that seemed to

pierce his very soul. He felt more naked then had ever been in this moment, his eyes began to tear up as he felt the

Germans hand move and his shoulder feel bare as if it was now missing a piece.

Ludwig began to nod, he hand reaching up to stroke Arthur's cheek.

"I.. love you too Arthur, Ich liebe dich für immer und ewig"

Moving his hand to the back of the Brits cheek he pulled his head forward as he lent down slightly before showing

him with his lips gently, then slowly increasing till Arthur's hands held onto the Germans chest, grasping at his

shirt as he pushed into the kiss, ignoring the few lonesome tears rolling down his cheeks.

It seemed like hours had passed by the time they broke apart and Arthur had brought out his hidden stash of alcohol to cheer to new beginnings.

He poured out two generous glasses of scotch, handed one to Ludwig and downed his in one go. Appreciating the way it burned his hoarse throat. Wasting no time he filled his glass up once more before offering the bottle to Ludwig, whom hadn't even started on his own, slowly sipping at his glass as he watched  
Arthur with a bemused expression.

Half a bottle later Arthur was talking fast with a heavy accent that Ludwig could only just understand. He listened as intently as his own drunk mind would allow.

Arthur changed the topic once more as he began telling the German about the time when he was a child and nearly drowned following a fairy into the woods.

"It where glowing so bright Ludy, then I fell into the water. Woulda been a goner if my brother ad'nt found me as fast as he did ya know"

Ludwig laughed at him as the Brits expression changed to one of gloom.

"Never saw it again either, one day though, I will.. WE will" And once more he was happy, telling Ludwig of his plan for them to find that fairy and ignoring him every time Ludwig said they didn't exist"

"Believe Ludy, Believe" He smiled at the German, leaning his head on his shoulder as he patted his back while Ludwig stared back in confusion before realising that Arthur was saying believe, not bayleaf.

Arthur opened his eyes as he looked up into the blue ones that bewitch him for a moment.

"Beautiful" He hiccuped.

Ludwig was just about to call him drunk before his lips touched his own and his last train of thought was lost to the warmth of the smaller man mouth and hands that seemed to electrify his skin.

Drunken promises where whispered as they kissed. Too wrapped up in the moment to think about anything else but themselves.

Large cold hands snuck over the smaller man's body ripping his clothes from feverish skin, stopping only to smirk and admire.

The younger blonde chuckled as his hands undone the buttons on the other guys shirt, working fast he pulled it down,

throwing it away as he gently pushed him to the bed before falling on top of him.

Lips nibbled at one another before following a trail from Ludwig s ear to the bottom of his chest, flashing his green

eyes upwards knowing it would drive the German insane with lust. Arthur was took by surprise as Ludwig flipped them over,

and pinned his wrist above his head before kissing him roughly.

Soft and rough hands grew entangled with each other as they explored one another. Ludwig looked into the bright green eyes

before smiling, readying himself to enter Arthur with one quick thrust, he couldn't wait any longer and the moans of theman beneath him  
seemed to agree.

The Englishman lost all train of thought as he felt himself stretch to fit Ludwig s length. His eyes rolled back as he moaned

in bliss before begging for more in what little words he could muster, telling him how much he needed it as he pleaded.

"Nein" Hot air fanned Arthur's neck as he pulled out, teasing him while enjoying the look on Arthur's look before slamming

back into him.

It wasn't much longer before they both collapsed on the bed, sheets half strewn around them as they caught their breath.

"That..That was.." Arthur's eye lids where shut, but the bright smile he had shown his meaning.

Ludwig observed his lovers face before agreeing.

"Ja."

Morning peeked in through the curtains bathing them in an orange glow as birds tweeted outside. Arthur woke first, turning

his head to look at the German. His eyes traced the parts of his face highlighted by the morning sun. Nerves rising with

every movement of Ludwig s chest.

But most of all he couldn't believe his luck. That he, pale, clumsy, scrawny Arthur had the glorious German in his bed.

There wasn't anything he would trade for this, he thought, before leaning over carefully to place his lips on the blondes cheek.

To say Arthur was delirious in his happiness wouldn't be an understatement. He had his eyes on the German for so long he was

starting to doubt his own sanity. It began slowly, from the first time he heard him take out a book at the Library he worked at.

He fell back to sleep as images filtered through his mind, allowing him to dream of past encounters.


End file.
